


Untitled Gift Fic

by rosenshyne



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, Nickels - Freeform, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenshyne/pseuds/rosenshyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from Shock & Awe, in which Kelly demonstrates how he practiced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Gift Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toboldlydammitjim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toboldlydammitjim/gifts).



> Written and posted to tumblr way back in March as a gift for toboldlydammitjim, love you darling!

Kelly woke to the feeling of teeth scraping across his hip, strong hands holding him down as Nick meticulously mapped the six-shooter there. He tried to arch into the feeling, but Nick only growled and pressed him down harder, turned the scrape into a full-fledged bite, and Kelly moaned into the sheets. He lay there for a few moments before smiling into the soft cotton.

“Want a show, Irish?” Kelly slid his right hand slowly down that side, clever fingers finding his entrance, still slick with last nights lube and Nick's come. He pressed one finger in slowly, whimpering at the feeling. “Think you rode me hard and put me away wet, Nicko,” he gasped out as he slid in to the second knuckle. He rocked back and forth for a moment, riding the sensation, and Nick made a strangled noise behind him. Kelly closed his eyes and pressed his forehead into the mattress, slid a second finger in beside the first on a low moan. “I thought about you every night, about your hands holding me down, your dick splitting me open, Jesus, Nick!” He kept talking as he worked two fingers in and out of his clenching ass; come sliding down his balls made his voice crack and his skin shiver.

Nick grabbed him and pulled, Kelly's hips hiking up and his chest pressing into the sheets, helpless in his grasp. “Another,” Nick growled with intensity. Kelly could feel the pull as his cheeks were spread for a better view, could fell the hot blush that bloomed across his skin in reply. He pulled out both fingers and added a third, then had to twist them to penetrate. He whimpered at the burn, breath stuttering and breaking. Nick's thumbs pulled at delicate skin, and he rubbed his face against the sheets in desperation, even as he dug deeper with his own hand. Words tumbled out before he could stop them.

“Every night, Nick, every night I touched myself and I thought of you.” He panted against the stretch and slide in his ass, moved his hand faster. “I thought of your dick in me, filling me up, wrecking me, Nick, please, I need...” He couldn't finish, desperately shoved his fingers back, twisting his shoulder higher to get a better purchase. The tip of his pinky just breached the muscle, and Nick sucked in a harsh breath behind him. “Fuck, Kelly, how flexible are you?” Kelly laughed breathlessly, the sound dissolving into a moan as all four fingers finally breached. He pushed hard, chasing his release. “I missed you so bad, babe, I need, I need, Nick, please!” Nick hummed, leaned down and bit one firm cheek, held Kelly's hips tightly as he bucked and shouted. 

“Go on, let me see. Come for me, Kels, show me how much you missed me.” He bit the other side in persuasion, and Kelly yelped out something that might have been his name. Nick grinned then dipped underneath and licked a long stripe all the way from Kelly's balls to suck at the desperately grinding fingers in his ass, tasting sweat and come and the two of them mixed together. Kelly screamed into the sheets, whole body rigid and twisting in Nick's hands as he came hard. He collapsed forward, fingers falling free as he shivered and whimpered, and Nick shifted, pushed inside in one unbroken movement and buried himself to the hilt. Kelly keened and arched below him, sensitive and vulnerable. He turned his head to the side and Nick leaned over to kiss open lips, hands planted on Kelly's shoulders, holding him down. Nick dragged his mouth back up to Kelly's ear, poured filth inside. “You beg so good, babe, you're so hot, Kelly, Jesus, gonna fill you up, gonna make you scream, just take it, just...” Half a dozen strokes, not even time to build a good rhythm, and he was pushing deep, biting down at the juncture between Kelly neck and left shoulder. Kelly rolled his hips and whimpered, coaxing him on, and Nick couldn't stop the harsh growl as he bit harder, tasting blood. Distantly Kelly's cries echoed in his ear as his vision whited out and he came hard.


End file.
